We're All Animals (orginally Seasonal Siblings)
by Sarcasministic
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Jack's siblings (the seasons) thought of his existence? What if his isolation was part of a greater cause? What new abilities will Jack and his brother and sisters discover on their path to discover the truth? There is Mother Nature interrogation and humiliation! Next chapter will be up soon!
1. Chapter 1

**I know this is short, but it's the first chapter. It's supposed to hook you into waiting for more. I just started this story, and I don't know if you want to hear more, so I need your input on it all.**

 **Chapter two is up on** _ **Truth Uncovered**_ **! (Not that you didn't already know that). Next chapter of _Truth Uncovered_ will most likely be up Wednesday!**

 **Love you all,**

 **Mini**

Chapter One

The Winds spoke an ancient language, one that no one, save for the Seasonal Spirits, knew how to speak fluently. Amelia Autumn was pained to hear that one of them, North, had become lonely. Her and her brothers were most often too busy to talk to the Winds, having duties to fulfil and no time talking to air.

Amelia sat and wondered, staring at the sky as snow began to form. Mother had said she had a new brother—Jack, _that_ was his name-and that she wasn't allowed to go anywhere near him.

"But why?" she had asked.

Mother had answered her: "Manny's orders. Don't you dare disobey them, child."

Sasha and Samuel were curious. Autumn was the oldest of them all, being 9,723 years old, the wisest and most powerful. She rarely showed any emotions, her pale, slightly tanned hand seeming to answer every question they had.

 _Later._

 _Shut up._

 _Leave me alone._

So, when they found her staring out her balcony at Transcendent Cove, tears streaming down her face, they confronted her.

"Sister?" they could hear her gasp, and her slender fingers popping up to wipe her face clean.

"Y-yes?"

"Why are you crying?" Sasha furrowed her brows.

"No reason."

"There is a reason."

Silence.

"I'm just… sad. East won't talk to me… and North hasn't arrived for quite some time." South ruffled her long, auburn hair, deciding to kindly pay her a visit. West and East spoke in harmony, arguing.

"And _South_ isn't screaming?" Spring said, incredulous. "Amelia, please tell us what's happened."

"Nothing's _happened_ …."

"Hold up." Summer held his hands up. "You said _North_ left?"

"Well, yeah."

"Isn't it winter?"

"Yes—down near Burgess and those small towns."

"Oh, my _Moon_!" Sasha squealed. "There's a new _winter sprite_?"

"Yes, sister, now calm down." Amelia turned to them, laughter filling her yellow eyes. "But you can't go to him…."

"What?"

"Mother said that Manny won't let any spirit near him. For quite a while, too."

"How long?"

"Three-hundred years." The black-haired beauty walked in, leaves cascading off her dress. "You may not interact with him. North is his only friend, so you won't be seeing her for a long time. Manny has plans for him, but you must continue your own duties."

"Why?"

"Spring, don't question me." Her voice was eerily calm. "He is young and needs to learn his own. His recklessness could put us all in danger."

"But you don't believe that, do you?"

"Autumn!"

"No!" she shouted back, her dark, camo green silk gown twirling around her. "We didn't have to learn on our own—we had your help! You took us into our care, why can't we do the same to Jack?"

"Because Manny said so!"

Her hands flew up as she let out an exasperated breath. "He is _one of us_ , Mother! Just because you didn't have a part in making him doesn't mean that he needs to be left out like an outcast."

"You wouldn't dare go against Manny's words, and neither would I." Mother Nature shot back, her dark side coming through. "Do you _want_ to lose your spirituality?"

"No, _Mother_ , I don't." Amelia growled. "But what good will this do for him? Centuries of isolation? He may go insane from the loneliness."

"Don't think I don't _know_ that."

"But you're always kissing Manny's feet! He controls all our lives, tells us our _destinies_ , and _this_ is what he's decided to do with Jack's? The poor boy is _sixteen_ , Mother, and he's only got the Wind and stars to speak to!"

Sasha had her hands over her mouth. Samuel was gaping. Mother Nature was staring at the ground between her feet, knowing she'd just been hit with the truth harder than she'd ever imagined.

"I'm giving him one-hundred years," Amelia growled. "And if he hasn't gone insane by then, then I'll leave him alone for the next two-hundred."

With that, her shimmering red cloak and the cascading leaves were the last thing they saw before the door was shut.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ha! I lied!**

 **No, but in all seriousness, I thought I would let you have the next chapter. I'm a little impatient, and since I'm not done with this one like I am on _Truth Uncovered_ , we have some wiggle room with the posts.**

 **Thank you to all who've reviewed (that's you, Not-on-my-books!) and read the story so far! **

**Now, credit where credit is due (this is all of right now, sorry for anyone who favorites or reviews or follows after this post):**

 **AngetianPrincess18**

 **Ice Dragon of the West** **I**

 **nGodIstilltrust**

 **Not-on-my-books** **(First review on this story! Cookies to ya!)**

 **Tina-Chan 0**

 **maddy madhatter**

 **. .head**

 **Chapter two of _Truth Uncovered_ will be up Wednesday! **

**I want to clear something up and make sure I have this right: Seraphina (Mother Nature) is Pitch's daughter, so the seasons (Amelia, Sasha, and Samuel) would technically be his _grandchildren_ , right?**

 **Remember that Seraphina had no part in creating Jack in this story! That was ALL the Moon's business.**

 **Love you all,**

 **Mini**

Chapter Two

Jack flew, allowing North to take him where she wanted. Snow had been delivered to every country that'd been waiting, and they were both content with the cold, yet warm feeling in their hearts.

"Do you think we could break into the Pole again?"

 _They slipped up that once,_ she spoke, a soft, reassuring sound in his ears. _I highly doubt that they'll be an open window like that again. And I mean that literally._

"It's been fifty years!" he let out exasperatedly, rolling his eyes. "North's probably forgotten."

 _It isn't North I'm worried about._

"Phil didn't—"

 _Just shut up, Jack. Just shut up._

They landed in a tree over his lake, the unthawing, strong, sturdy lake. Jack didn't know why he kept it that way, he just got the feeling that it _simply should be_.

"Do you have to go, North?" Jack whispered, overtaken by the sight of golden streamers filling the sky.

 _Yes, dear._

"Where do you go?"

 _My home. One much like yours._

"Do you know any other spirits?"

There was hesitation in the strong, womanly voice. _Yes, but they're mainly busy._

"Are they like me?"

 _You're a one-of-a-kind, dear._

"Alright." He sighed. It was the same answer every night. "You can go now, if you want."

 _Goodbye, dear._ She said, flowing through the air towards Transcendent Cove, brewing with anger. _I never want to go, Jack. Not once in my time with you have I ever wanted to leave._

But he was asleep by the time she sent her message.

"Amelia? Can I come in?"

She sighed, placing her pencil down. Her journal was almost full, but that wouldn't stop her from writing. "Sam, the door's unlocked."

He walked in, brown suit and dress shoes shining in the lowlight. Her room was made entirely out of wood, no more than a bedroom and a bathroom. Both were decorated very specifically to her season.

"Samuel, what do you want?"

"Burgess is ready for the beginning of winter." He rubbed his neck, licking his lips. "But not quite done with autumn yet. I just thought…."

"I understand, Sam." She walked over and hugged her brother, handing him a shining silver sword. Flames licked the edges. "Happy birthday, Captain Oblivious."

"I completely forgot." He starred wide-eyed at the mystical object.

"And the day's pretty much over." Amelia laughed, gathering her bow and cloak. She pulled her scarf over her mouth, hood over her dark, curly red hair, grinning at his incredulous face.

He murmured, "So _that's_ what Spring's bracelet was for."

"Idiot." Autumn mumbled, rolling her eyes and slipping through the door, shifting into a red hawk, talons glistening a golden color and wings spreading out, reflecting off the Moon's light.

She landed on a branch of the highest tree, cleaning her wings and scouting her surroundings. Samuel had been right—the trees were ready to be rid of their warm leaves. Her yellow eyes followed the golden sand, watching as it made its way to the many children of the poorly town.

There was a lone strand, though, that led to the edge of the forest.

The Unthawing Lake.

She took her time getting there, taking in the cool air that ruffled her wings. Everyone had heard of it—the lake stayed frozen through ever season, and no matter how hard they each tried, there was no "melting" the water.

Animals watched her, not daring to get close. She could peck the eyes out of a bear, eat the stray squirrel, even scare the alpha wolf. She had that power over them, and they knew it.

But she had no power over her emotions.

There was a sleeping boy in the trees, soundly snuggled up against the leaves of the redwood. His fingers were slender and worn, his hair white as the snow he created, and skin paler than hers when she was at her worst. His blue hoodie hung off him as if he were a ragdoll, the brown trousers skintight.

No shoes adorned his feet.

She landed gracefully on the thick branch, East ruffling around her. She transformed, gown blending in with the red and yellow leaves that fell around them.

Amelia noticed a staff clenched tightly in his left hand, covered with frosted spirals. _Frost…._

"Oh, my Moon." She whispered. "Jack?"

Before she could touch him, he was jerked away, ice blue eyes snapping open. The force was dark and dangerous, igniting fury within the pit of her stomach.

"Jack!" she flew forward, trying to get a grip on his hand. His eyes were filled with fear, but they furrowed in confusion.

"You can—" his voice was cut off by his groan as he was flung into a tree. Amelia could hear the crack that followed, but chose to ignore it. He crumpled to the ground, not moving a muscle.

Autumn looked up, disgust filling her expression as the man appeared. "Pitch."

"Oh, granddaughter, please," he chuckled. "I'm hurt. Surely you wouldn't talk to your own _grandfather_ that way?"

"You are no family of mine." Her voice carried. "What do you want with Jack?"

"Oh, nothing, my dear. He just has the _sweetest_ nightmares."

She hit him with her arrow, causing him to gasp. She cocked another one, aiming down at him. "Leave. Him. Alone."

"Amelia," he choked, backing away. "It's only been 66 years. You still have a promise to keep to my daughter, and breaking it would mean his life."

 _Just heal him, Amelia._ She stared at his still form, contemplating. _He's losing much blood!_

She sprang into action, setting his broken leg (when did it break in the first place?) and his chest was fine, save for a few cracked ribs.

 _He'll heal fast,_ she thought as she tightened the bandage. _He is a spirit, after all. Crap, he's waking up._

She quickly transformed, flying to the highest branch she could find. She watched as he groaned, squeezing his eyes shut in momentary pain, then opening the shattering blue orbs. He looked around, standing, and climbed her tree, staring her yellow eyes down.

She started prepping her wings, panicking. _No, no, no, don't see me. Look away!_ But her thoughts were in vain—he had a grip on her, and there was no way he was letting her go.

Amelia flapped furiously, squawking and pecking at his hands. He didn't even flinch, his gaze a strange calm and determined one. "You're not a normal bird."

She froze, thinking about what his form may be. _Shoot_ _…._ She bit his thumb, finally making him wince and set her down.

Backing away slowly, she transformed. The wonder and amazement could not be mistaken in his eyes when he looked up at her. The hood and scarf had fallen off long ago, showing her elven features that were even more pronounced than Jack's. Yellow eyes burned through the night and his soul, rivaling Sandy's any day.

"Hello, Jack."

"Hey," he rubbed his neck nervously. "Who…."

"Amelia Reneé Autumn."

"Autumn?"

She crouched down. "I'm not supposed to be here, Jack. And yes, I _am_ your sister by creation. I am 9,789 years old—"

"You look twenty."

"Twenty-three," she corrected, holding a finger up for silence. "I want to spend time with you, but I can't. I'm extremely busy, and so are our brother and sister, so we need to be able to focus. When I have time, trust me, I _will_ come and spend time with you, but you must get by on your own for now."

She became saddened with the fall of his face.

"But… I'm so _alone_." He whispered, looking at her. "And North… she's always telling me the same thing."

"Jack—"

"I know that this is all for some reason, but what will my isolation accomplish?" he stood, frowning. "Amelia, I'm glad you came. It's really nice to know that there's someone out there that cares about me."

"Jack, I don't mean any harm."

He shrugged. "And there's been none done. I just wish that I _knew_ why no one will come near me."

Amelia Autumn blinked, taking in his speech and form. A black, blue-eyed wolf the size of herself bolted away, never glancing back. Claws shone silver, paws not laying a single footprint, steps not making a single sound.

A creature of the night.

"Oh, my Moon!" she screamed quietly, placing a hand over her mouth. "The Plan!"

She flew off, screeching angrily.

Mother sure had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

 **Sorry if it was short!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes at the end!**

 **cArrY oN...**

* * *

Chapter Three

"Samuel Baden Summer, where the hell is Mother Nature!"

The man stumbled over from his desk, blinking and trying to get his footing. "Amelia?"

"WHERE IS SHE?"

"Russia!" he shouted, panicked and staring at his sister's frantic and enraged eyes. "Kasimov! She's at her hut!"

Sasha sprang in, worried. "Amelia? You know she doesn't like—"

"I don't give a shit if she doesn't like it!" Amelia shouted, fuming and running towards Sam's window. "She has explaining to do, and she's _going to explain_."

"What is this about?"

"Amelia! What happened at Burgess?"

She left their answers unanswered, however, when she flew out the window, rivaling the speed of light.

* * *

Mother Nature was relaxed. More so than she had been in a long time.

More like, three-thousand years.

She had her sweet chai tea on her table, and her chair was fluffed just right. The book shed been waiting three millennium to read was clasped in her hand.

Her butt had just touched the chair when her kitchen window broke.

Startled, eyes wide, she stood up and ran to the room, prepared for… well, not _that_.

"You're using him!"

"What?" Nature was just barely getting over her shock. Her right cheek was red from the slap she's just received. Her daughter had just flew through her window.

Her daughter broke her window.

 _Her daughter was downright murderous._

"You thought you could just keep it from us all?" Amelia screeched, eyes brighter than Nature's father's. "You thought we wouldn't find out eventually? You thought _I_ would just let this slide!"

"Amelia—what are you talking about?"

"The PLAN!" she slammed her hand down on the counter. "The WEAPON."

Mother Nature paled. "Y-you saw Jack?"

"Saw him? _Saw him?_ I saved him from that devil of a man you call your father!"

"Pitch did this?"

"He _did_ nothing. You and Manny _ruined Jack's life_!"

"Daughter, you don't understand. He's going to win this war."

"You're teaching him like he's an animal!"

"He is an animal."

"WE'RE ALL ANIMALS." Amelia stared into her mother's eyes, unflinching and cold. "But you made him who he is. Now, he doesn't get to see Heaven. Now, he's going to be forced to kill thousands."

"Amelia—"

"You're making him _survive_!" her voice cracked, tears forming. "You aren't letting him live! You and Manny took that freedom away from him. He's going to be paranoid and mental. He's going to be dangerous and scared."

Mother Nature was shocked, staring at her daughter with…

 _Realization._

"He doesn't even _know_ what he's going to become." Tears were running free, but her eyes remained clear and fierce. "He doesn't understand _a thing_. That wolf—that wolf is beautiful." She paused, breathing in. "That wolf is _my brother_ , and my brother is becoming a _machine_."

Mother Nature found her voice, but it was raspy. _Why was it raspy?_ "A-Amelia, I don't…."

 _"That wolf is your son, and your son is becoming a machine."_

* * *

"What do you think _that_ was about?"

Sasha whispered, shocked by her sister. "Did you see her face?"

"It looked…" Sam bit his lip. "Sad."

"She looked like she'd seen Death itself." Sasha thought for a moment. "I haven't seen her this emotional since…."

"Jack." Sam's eyes widened. "Do you think she saw him tonight?"

"He _is_ the embodiment of winter. What if he was born at Burgess?"

"I don't know. But why would that make her so… scared? And angry?"

Just then, the woman flew through the open window, transforming immediately. Her face was streaked with tears, but her eyes remained ferocious. She viciously grabbed a pencil and a stack of papers, writing immediately.

"Amelia?" Sasha said with a small voice, a bit scared. "What happened?"

She remained silent.

Sam walked over to her, looking at what she was writing. He paled. "Oh, God, no."

 _Remember the Plan. Don't let Jack Frost become the Beast._

"Jack… Jack's the Creation?" Sam asked, blinking. "But… Mother surely wouldn't do that. He's her _son_."

"I know." Her voice was cold. "Jack needs physical contact."

"So what, you're going to send out letters?"

"To every spirit." With a flick of her hand, the message was displayed on each piece of paper. They each flew out the windows, streaming in billions of different directions.

"I hope this works." Sasha said.

Amelia nodded. "You and me both, Sash. You and me both."

* * *

"Manny, she's furious."

"This is why I told you not to tell her."

"I _didn't_." Mother Nature growled. "She found him. Then he fled."

"I didn't know he would have control of his abilities this quickly." The man put a finger to his chin, pacing. "If only we could take out his army now."

"You know we can't do that."

Suddenly, the man's eyes widened, and he rushed over to the Overlook. Papers were flying through the air, protected by a layer of flowers, green, and red leaves.

"Seraphina, you need to keep better control of your children!" he growled, sending his fire spirit's out. They were small, beautiful beings, but dangerous with their flames.

"She's sending letters—"

"To every spirit known." He cursed. "Dammit and her wits."

"It was all of them."

"But it was Amelia who came to you."

Nature hesitated, debating her next words. "Manny, she may have been right."

He looked shocked. "What?"

"He's… he's our son, Manny." She tried to reason, seeing his disbelieving expression. "We're taking away everything he's ever known…."

"He's our soldier." Manny growled. "You better be glad that he's the only one I'm doing this to."

The argument ended there. The letters began to burn.

A bright hand grabbed a single piece of paper, reading the words and gasping.

* * *

 **Sorry this took so long! And ALSO sorry for making Manny seem evil (even though his kinda is for the time being).**

 **YOU GUYS** **! I FOUND A ROTG 2 PETITION! GO SIGN IT! ( is the website it's on)**

 **Just google "Rise of the Guardians sequel" and it'll probably come up. BUT OMFFG!**

 **Can you guess who the spirit is at the end? I don't even know myself. Gimmie ideas! (You don't have to, though)**

 **Love you all!**

 **Mini**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for the support! This is all AMAZING!**

 **You can tell why it's rated T with this chapter. I was a little grumpy today and felt the need to write this.**

 **More notes at the end of the chapter!**

 **cArrY oN...**

* * *

Chapter Four

"South, I told you to take me back to Burgess."

It was June 17th, 1855. Jack Frost had, stupidly, decided to go to Sebastopol, Crimea. During the summer.

Now, he hadn't _meant_ to land there. But South had been quite grumpy that day, and decided that dropping him off in the middle of a war _(in the summer)_ , was a splendid idea. But, in his defense, he hadn't known that a bombing would take place that day.

Or that Jack would be in the middle of it.

"Look, South." Jack panted in the middle of a small town. Silence reigned where there should be none. "I know that you're used to this kinda weather, but I'll probably melt here. I'm sorry for yelling at you, so can you _please_ take me back to Burgess?"

 _No._

"South!"

 _Nope._ And with that, South had left.

"God dammit, South." He wiped sweat off his brow. He could feel a fever coming on. Then he took in his surroundings.

No one was outside. The sky was cloudless and filled with….

Planes.

Jack had had yet to discover such a machine in his adventures, so, unlike the people cowering inside their homes, he stared up at the metal things in wonder, eyes reflecting the early-morning sun.

But he knew what was coming _out_ of the planes. He didn't stare up at _those_. Instead, he ran with all his might, screaming profanities.

"South! I swear to fucking God if you do _not_ get your grumpy ass over here, I will haunt you from my grave!"

The first bomb made contact with a house, directly to Jack's left. He stumbled a bit from the after-blast, but couldn't help but feel horrible for the people that must've lived there.

They were landing all over the place, some near him, some not. He couldn't help but feel the presence of the Wind, attempting to hoist him up in the air.

 _Jack, I can't pick you up with all the blasts!_

"North?"

 _There isn't enough power with just South and me! You need to get out of there, Jack!_

He was thrown in the air, back aching from the blast. He hit the ground hard, feeling bones break from the impact.

"N-North…." He murmured, blackness clouding his vision.

 _Jack? What is it? Jack!_

"G-Get East and W-West."

With that, the message was sent, and Jack was dead to the world.

* * *

Amelia, Sam, and Sasha had all taken a morning get-together, deciding to go see the scenery of the world. Well, they do that every day, but they hadn't gotten to go _together_ with their busy schedules in, well….

Four centuries.

"This is nice." Amelia stated, spreading her arms out and letting the East play with her hair.

Sam laughed. "I haven't seen you this calm in forever. Must be our lucky day."

"Don't push it, Sam."

"Seriously," Sasha exclaimed, smiling. "I don't think I've ever properly brought spring to Ukraine. It's too hot!"

"I'm actually a little worried." Sam said. "I only come here when I need to."

"What, the bland mountains aren't beautiful enough for you?" Amelia huffed. "Shocker."

"Ha ha, very funny." He rolled his eyes. "But there's been a war going on here for a while—"

 _East, West! Get your asses over here! Right now!_

All them shot forward at the accelerated pace they were brought to. The wind howled in their ears, nearly deafening them.

"What's wrong, East?" Sasha asked, yelling.

West answered for her. _North and South need help with something down at Sebastopol._

 _Oh, shit! There's a bombing going on there!_

"But the bombs can't hurt you guys, right?"

 _No, of course not!_ North screamed, sounding panicked. _We need help picking him up out of the bombs' line of sight!_

"Who would you need to pick up?" Sam asked.

 _South, you absolute idiot! Why would you leave him here? It's the middle of summer! He APOLOGIZED, stupid! Your grudge could get him killed!_

 _He brought it on himself! If he hadn't told me what to do—_

 _South, he's as grumpy as you right now. Of course he told you what to do. But the ONE TIME that he did, you left him IN THE MIDDLE OF THE DESERT._

 _This is a town!_

 _This is a town_ in the middle of the desert _being_ bombed _!  
_

 _Well, it wasn't when I left him there._

 _Oh, my_ Moon _, South. It is a desert. He is the opposite of the fucking desert._

 _We're here!_ East screeched, surprised at what had happened. _South, you idiot! What were you_ thinking _?_

 _IT WASN'T BEING BOMBED!_

 _That is no excuse!_

 _Yeah, sorry man, I'm gonna side with the ladies on this one. He_ is _the embodiment of winter._

"JACK!" Amelia screamed, forcing West downward into the action.

"Amelia, what are you thinking!" Sam shouted, worried for his sister. "He's right in the middle of it all!"

 _East, help her! Get down here!_

With that, they all helped to hoist the burned boy up. His chest was lumpy, his back was burned (those are third degree, South!), and his face was flushed with the evident and expected fever.

"What was he doing _near_ here?" Sasha asked as she supported slumped form.

 _He said he wanted to see the scenery!_ South screamed, panicked. If he had eyes, they'd be bulging out of his head. _So I brought him here!_

 _He probably meant Greenland, idiot!_

 _So? He didn't argue with this! The air was cold!_

"And then you just dropped him off here?" Amelia said, incredulous.

 _He yelled at me!_

 _South, you always fucking yell! He was probably tired! You know he never sleeps well!_

 _No, I_ didn't _know that!_

 _Well, you should!_

 _Sorry for disappointing you! I thought that was how he always is!  
_

 _South, this is_ Jack _we're talking about. He doesn't know the meaning of "rude"._

 _North, you know you're the one always with him._

 _Yeah, well, that's because I don't DROP HIM OFF IN THE MIDDLE OF A DESERT!_

 _Just get over it already!_

"Guys, calm the hell down." Sam, being the strongest, was holding Jack's small form. "We need to get him somewhere so we can heal him properly."

"That fever isn't gonna die down immediately." Sasha added, worried. "And we can't take care of him without Mother knowing. I mean, she doesn't even want us _near_ him."

"So?" Amelia said, staring at her. "You don't strike me as the type to just leave someone to die, sis."

"He's our brother." She stared ahead, eyes cold. "I don't give a shit what Mother says. I'm not letting him become… _It_."

* * *

The procedure went as planned. They healed the burns on his back, since he wouldn't be able to do so on his own, and wrapped his broken ribs. The only thing left was the fever.

"How are we supposed to bring it down?" Sam said, backing away to assure he wasn't the one causing it.

"I don't know." Amelia responded, worried. They had made camp in a damp cave. Jack was as far away from the fire as he could get. "North and I won't be cold enough to induce the amount of cold needed."

"You don't think he could sweat it out?" Sasha asked.

"No, believe me—he wouldn't be able to. He's probably never sweated in his immortal life, and when he does… it's not good. If anything, it's probably him _melting_."

"Shit."

Jack began coughing, his body shaking horribly. Amelia rubbed his back as North and East whispered gentle words into his ears. But the coughing wouldn't stop.

"Amelia, are you sure you wrapped his ribs right?" Sam asked, staring at something on Jack's face.

"What?" she looked at him, then back at Jack. "Of course I—oh, fuck!"

Sasha was fumbling with the bandages. "It freaking pierced something!" blood was dribbling down his chin. "I can't tell what, though! I don't have x-ray vision!"

Jack had long ago stopped coughing, but they would have preferred that to his eerily still form. The only thing that let them know he was alive was the blood coming from his mouth.

 _It's his lung! It's his right lung!_

"South?" Amelia asked as she checked Jack's pulse. "Are you sure?"

 _Yes! You need to focus your energy on that area!_

"Alright, calm down, South." Sam said as he, Sasha and Amelia placed their hands on the area and let out streams of light. Red, yellow, and pink came from the spirits.

Everything was still. They stared in anticipation.

He heaved a breath. Then another. Another.

"Oh, God, Jack." Amelia laughed, leaning back and smiling. "You just don't know how to stay out of trouble, do you?"

* * *

The glowing man flew as fast as he could. A sparkling trail followed him in suit.

He realized that no one else had gotten the letter, and that, in fact, Manny had been trying to prevent this exact piece of knowledge from seeping into the spiritual world.

Well, he'd failed.

And God, Sandy was happy for it.

* * *

 **Ok, look. I wanna explain.**

 **Sandy is the one who got the note. I was considering making it Nightlight, but I don't have enough background information (and yes, I did look him up) and knowledge to display him correctly in the story. But thank you for the suggestion!**

 **Actually, after I had wrote the last chapter, I had wanted it to be Bunny... but Bunny doesn't glow XD. So Sandy was the only one left, and I like Sandy; we get along. And he fits the role perfectly!**

 **The bombing of Sebastopol, Crimea actually happened! I just don't have details, so I assumed that there were planes, although I might be wrong...**

 **I'm starting to think this is an AU. Can someone tell me if it is? Because there's gonna be a completely different battle. Like, everything's gonna be different. Remember, I'm actually still new to the terms in the fanfiction world, so I'm gonna need help :/**

 **BUT AGAIN, THANK YOU SO MUCH! YOU'RE ALL SO FREAKING AWESOME!**

 **Love you all!**

 **Mini**


End file.
